<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What kind of man loves like this? by HappyGoSuckyFucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642848">What kind of man loves like this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky'>HappyGoSuckyFucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Literature &amp; Mythology, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chinese Character, Chinese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the consort of Ahkmenrah is nowhere near sane after 4,000 years without his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stealing the tomb was the first choice that Yazhen could think of, it was the simplest too. He couldn't bear to be far from his King any more, four thousand years was a long time to be away from one's love and Yazhen had found himself into a point of his life where he just couldn't keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Life as an immortal was terribly lonely, specially to those surviving ancient ones that had lost or hadn't found their mate. Such was the case of Yazhen, an ancient one that had gone more than four thousand years without his mate, a true miracle in the immortal community, there wasn't a great quantity of cases where a vampire could survive mateless that long without going crazy. As one of those surviving ancient ones, Yazhen had gone considerably deranged as the years passed, leaving the result of a cruel inhuman that had lost everything and which only goal in life was to get his mate again. He was lucky enough to have a Pharaoh for a mate, one that came alive every night but that ultimately was separated from him by his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Yazhen had enough of that.</p><p> </p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of sanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Love is hard to find, hard to keep, and hard to forget.</p>
</blockquote><p>Alysha Speer</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Yazhen had lost every ounce of sanity that once had lived inside him. Immortality told the others with understanding gazes and resignation in their voices.</p><p> </p><p>Though he didn't lose hope, one day he would be strong enough to get through the tablet wards and get his lover back into his arms, he just didn't anticipate that it would take him 4,000 years to gather the necessary strength to do so.</p><p> </p><p>He was ready, stronger than anticipated and barely himself, and he would gain his mate back, no matter what it took.</p><p> </p><p>He was tired of waiting, tired of spending eternity alone when his mate was perfectly fine in some museum with his parents, something he had disapproved immediately because of the betrayal that overpowered him. </p><p> </p><p>Ahkmenrah had time with his family, now it was time to spend eternity with him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yazhen watched with attentive eyes how the mummified Pharaoh came back to life slowly, he rose from his slumber in evident confusion, the comfortable bed and the silk sheets were different to the usual hard tomb he had been on for four thousand years.</p><p> </p><p>He observed as the Pharaoh put on his royal clothes, fascinated by the sight, even if thousands of years ago he was the one who dressed him. He watched as the curiosity won over the king and how he explored the manor, marvelling at the sight how he went from confusion to realization when an enormous portrait of himself showed and a small one from the vampire just beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Khufa?” Wondered out load the Pharaoh, looking around hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Yazhen appeared beside him, kneeling on the floor as a sign of respect to his King, trying to retain the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. “My Sun.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahkmenrah dropped his gaze to the kneeling boy, he could barely contain himself from jumping and screaming happily but that would be undignified for a Pharaoh, instead he commanded the other to rise from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Khufa.” He repeated. “How?” He asked in complete bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>For a long time he had resigned himself to never see his consort again, forever alive in memory only as everything else faded in the background.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest chuckled, his crimson eyes twinkling. He was still the same boy that Ahkmenrah had loved so deeply (that still loved) but something was missing, his eyes didn't contain the same feeling from years ago, there was no compassion, no humanity, they looked at him with passion and love beyond description but cruelty and indifference could be seen behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Immortality.” He said shortly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the time being, Yazhen refused to tell him what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what Ahkmenrah did, Yazhen refused to talk.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet embrace of their fated meeting almost got obscured by the bitterness responsible for his behaviour, but defiance of this and the looming reminder in his mind that he couldn't hide the monster he was for long from his King, Yazhen let himself melt and be drowned in the sweetness of their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>For now the beautiful man that once was a Pharaoh was enough alredy to keep the monster at bay. As much as he fully accepted who he was Yazhen could never stop worrying over his Sun's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>It was laughable at best, the vampire knew of a few of his fellow monsters that would mock him for it, he was lucky to be so old and well respected to avoid it.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that the honeymoon would only last so long, his worry laid aside however, as Ahkmenrah chatted excitedly beside him, commenting on a TV show he had chosen just a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the catastrophe could wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>